dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lookout
In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, ''Dragon Ball'' anime, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Kami's Lookout is an ancient platform that is in orbit above the Earth, and directly above Korin Tower (For some time, Korin Tower and the Lookout were connected by Goku's Power Pole). Events occurring on the earth can be observed from here. After Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over, making this Dende's Lookout or simply The Lookout. Features of the Lookout Pendulum Room A room that exists as filler, this chamber is also known as Room of Time in both the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z animes. Mr. Popo stated that the past, present, and future is operated and controlled for these rooms. The main function of the Pendulum Room is meant to send one or people's spirit through time to train. In the Dragon Ball filler episode The Time Room, Goku was sent back in time to learn from Master Roshi's former sensei Master Mutatio about manipulating one's ki. In the Dragon Ball Z filler episode Pendulum Room Peril, Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu and Krillin go to a similar (or possible the same) room where their spirits back in time to fight two past Saiyans, Shorty and Scarface. These rooms didn't appear in the original manga. Teleporter In an early Dragon Ball filler episode, it is also revealed that the Lookout has a teleporter or transporter machine that allows Kami or anyone to go wherever they want to on Earth. Kami is rarely shown using this, but the most notable case was in Dead Zone during the initial struggle with Garlic Jr. Hyperbolic Time Chamber A room featured prominently in Dragon Ball Z, it is in a different time dimension, where a day outside is a year inside (or just one minute outside is just over six hours inside). It is used by many major characters, and Gotenks fought Super Buu in it. Piccolo destroyed the door during this battle in an attempt to lock Buu inside forever, along with himself and Gotenks, so it is impossible to get in or out of it now. However, Buu is able to escape by creating a portal by screaming at the top of his lungs, which Piccolo and Gotenks do after he escapes to let themselves out. Supposedly the room can only be used for up to 48 hours outside the chamber in one lifetime. If one were to break that rule, the doorway to the outside world would automatically vanish, thus trapping the trainee(s) inside for eternity. However, in Buu or Gotenks' case, they would simply bust out as they had done before, thus nullifying this effect. A popular misconception is that only two people can enter the room at a time. In actuality there is no limit to the number of people that can enter, but there is only enough food inside for two people. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Super Buu were able to be inside all at once, albeit for a short time, so in their case, the shortage of food was no issue. Inside the Lookout While all of the above is on top of the lookout, there are two different things inside the lookout: In Dragon Ball Z, the very bottom of the lookout (where the Nyoi-bō fits in) is connected to all the winds of the world, to get there, one must go through a sacred area known as the Shinsenkai where all the past Kami of the earth exist. In Dragon Ball GT, it was just empty, allowing Goku and Uub to have their battle without harming the Earth . Known Residents * Mr. Popo (Assistant to the Guardian of Earth) * Nameless Namek (King Piccolo and Kami pre-seperation, Apprentice Guardian) * Kami (Former Guardian of Earth) * Dende (Current Guardian of Earth) * Piccolo Jr. (As the Nameless Namek he resumes residence there after the events of the Cell Saga) * Goku (Trains at the lookout for three years after the defeat of King Piccolo, then returns between the events of the Post-Buu Saga and Dragon Ball GT to train Uub) * Uub (Trains here with Goku between the events of the Post-Buu Saga and Dragon Ball GT) Trivia * The Lookout is usually where the Z Fighters take refuge and where no villain can find them. The only villains to actually discover the lookout are Garlic Jr. and Super Buu. *It is unknown what happened to the former guardians when Kami's Lookout was destroyed by Buu. It is possible that they are within a different dimension, the portal of which is within the Lookout. *The lookout gets damaged during the fight with Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. Later, when Piccolo returns from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see the Lookout damaged by Buu (after turning everyone there into chocolate and eating them), Piccolo says "Completely ruined... again!" He could not have said this if the Garlic Jr. Saga did not take place during the anime (as it is a non-manga event). Piccolo's line is evidence of the Garlic Jr. Saga, which was the only other time the Lookout was damaged. *When Earth was restored to its original state with the Dragon Balls, as with every other place, the Lookout was wished back with no damage at all. It is possible, therefore, that the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has also returned. *When Gotenks is fighting Buu, Piccolo is more concerned about the Lookout than the battle. *During Cell Saga Bulma reaches the lookout by flying in a plane when earlier in Dragon Ball it was impossible to reach even to the top of Korin's Tower using any kind of vehicle other than a rocket ship (though according to Korin, Kami would have sent a rocket ship trying to reach him back). *In Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. saga Episode "Lost and Found" Goku was going to ride his nimbus cloud up to Kam's Lookout to ask to revive shenron Korin said the highest the nimbus cloud can go is up to Korin Tower this is probably because Kami's Lookout is above the clouds and the nimbus is a cloud. See also * Hyperbolic Time Chamber Category:Places on Earth